The present invention relates generally to a disposable wipe-off article and more particularly an article used to clean a house floor or the like.
A wipe-off article for cleaning a floor is well known, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Hei5-245090 according to which a base sheet is covered with a wipe-off cloth of nonwoven fibrous fabric with the latter intermittently bonded to the former. The wipe-off cloth is immersed with surfactant so that the floor can be reliably wiped off.
However, the known wipe-off article is disadvantageous in that fibers forming the article serving to wipe the floor may be torn off when they are caught by small projections present on the floor. This readily occurs particularly when short fibers are used in the wipe-off article.